Of Phoenix Feathers and Dragon Wings
by pinkdragonflame
Summary: Hmm...changed a bit of the storyline...will probably have a bit of fluff in later chappies too...*sighs* who would've guessed...ME writing fluff...
1. Ooooh...flashy lights....

Of Phoenix Feathers and Dragon Wings

Ch1…

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Trust me, it's better that way…^-^

~PG for some minor cussing, but it's mostly *beep*-ed away, so you should be quite safe if you wanna keep your brain cuss-freee~

(pinkdragonflame walks out with inflata-com, complete with Internet and glow-in-the-dark mouse) 

pinkdragonflame: Hey pplz! This is a ficcy starring Lugia…

Lugia: Oi! My computer!!! *snatches it away* Gimme! It's one of my 3 most prized possessions…

pinkdragonflame: *Glares* You're not the only one with an inflata-com, you know? *points to label which reads 'Property of Pinkdragonflame, NOT Lugia and Other Pokemon-Like Creatures'* Besides, mine is green; yours is BLUE!!

Lugia:…_Fine…_*grumbles* That's the darned problem with being colour blind…*hands back com* 

(Ho-oh appears)

pinkdragonflame: *quickly* _And_ Ho-oh…

Ho-oh: I didn't know you were colour blind…how do you tell the diff between water and land, then? It's a wonder you don't drown…

Lugia: I wear contacts, baka! Besides, I can_ swim_, unlike a _certain_ stuffed turkey I know.

Ho-oh: Hey! For your info, I swim _just fine_.

Lugia: Yeah right…that's evidently why you wore a life vest to the bathtub…

Ho-oh: -_-;; Well…it was a very _deep_ bathtub…

pinkdragonflame: And so, to spare Ho-oh the agony of being humiliated further, we shall proceed with the fic. ^________^ 

A/N: -Name- refers to de POV of a character

          The words in _Italics_ are thoughts

-Lugia-

I am Lugia- the great; the powerful; the awesome. At least, that's what the humans think of me. To my friends, I'm nothing but an oversized bird living in a cave in the middle of nowhere. Some friends huh?

Still, all in all, I was pretty content. I had my inflata-TV, my inflata-com and a roof over my head. It was a miserable excuse for a roof, but a roof nonetheless. Plus the cell phone and free Internet access that came with the job of being a Legendary of course…not bad really… 

Sure the sofa was damp like 99.9% of the time but what else was I to expect when the Wise Trio had been not-so-wise and stuck my house right next to a waterfall?

When I talk about "friends", you'd probably expect me to be referring to the other Legendaries, so I won't disappoint you. There are limits though. Just because they're the only ones I hang out with doesn't mean I have to like all of them. Heck…I was hardly close to _any_ of them.

So, there you have it. Out of the 251 known kinds of pokemon, I'm allowed to interact with ten. And out of that ten, only three were on my "okay" list-the ever-happy Suicune, the former world dominator, Mewtwo, and my official punching bag, Ho-oh. Well, that does a whole bunch for my social life now doesn't it?

I yawned, now thoroughly bored with staring at the growing puddle of water at the foot of my bed.

_This stinks…_I grimaced, heaving myself off my soggy piece of furniture and beginning to pace round the room, _there's nothing to DO here!! Computer? Nah…spent 12 hrs on it already…TV?? Nah…nothing's on!! I'd die if I have to watch the rerun of 'Professor Oaks Poke-Fun For Preschoolers' again…funny…the Three Idiots never mentioned THIS in the job offer. Swindlers…_

"Musing to yourself again?" a voice asked casually. I started, promptly slipping on a particularly slimy patch of seaweed and crashing to the floor with a resounding "BOOM". Of course, the oh-so-delicate walls were not designed to withstand resounding booms, and soon, bits of stone and grime began raining down on me. 

"Dammit Mewtwo! Why can't you use the door like any _normal _pokemon?" I snapped angrily, brushing the stuff off my feathers as I got to my feet, "George is gonna have a fit when he hears about this-it's the fourth time this month…"

The cat merely inclined his head a fraction of an inch, surveying me from the shadows. "I don't recall ever meeting a George." He stated plaintively. 

I rolled my eyes.

"You know I hate referring to them as the 'Wise Trio'," I replied, fixing the cracks with a wave of my wings, "it's not like they're so great at all…"

 "So now they're George, Sam and Henry, right?" He chuckled, "You never change…"

I glanced at him.

"You try being stuck down here for a good half century and tell me how _you _like it!!"

"Alright…alright…don't bite my head off!" He sounded almost amused, his normally deadpan voice becoming lighter and more cheerful, "I just came to tell you that you might be in for a little surprise later, that's all."

"What kind of a surprise?" I asked cautiously, privately resolving that if it had anything to do with Ash Ketchum, I'd positively freak.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with Ketchum." I was shocked by the accuracy in the response until I remembered that he was a psychic too, "Or a human, for that matter. Not yet anyway. Just think red, and I'll see you around."

I stared as he disappeared with a faint popping noise.

_Just think red?? What the heck is THAT supposed to mean???_

-Ho-oh-

"What the *beep* do you mean you're charging rent??! There is no rent in this building! It's the **Tin Tower**, for crying out loud!!! There's no *beeping* RENT in the *beeping* TIN TOWER! AND HOW THE *BEEP* CAN YOU BE CHARGING **ME**, OF ALL POKEMON???!!! I'M HO-OH! THE LEGENDARY RAINBOW POKEMON, DARNIT!!! I'VE BEEN LIVING HERE FOR THE PAST *BEEPING* **CENTURY**!!!!! *BEEP*,**YOU **SHOULD BE PAYING** ME** RENT FOR USING** MY** TIN TOWER!!!!!!!!"

I glared daggers at the sage before me, horribly close to incinerating him with a Fire Blast. He seemed to be very aware of it though, judging from the fact that he was speaking through a pillar. 

"Heh…I know that, Mr. Phoenix sir, but Sam-I mean The Wise Elder says that you must-um…"

"I must _what_??" I asked, my voice going dangerously soft. He took the hint.

"Youmusteitherpaytherentorleave." He squeaked, cowering behind the flimsy piece of wood.

I gave him about a seconds' grace before exploding into curses again.

"WHAT THE *BEEPING* *BEEPING* *BEEP* IS THIS???!!!*BEEP* YOU ALL, YOU *BEEPING* DUMBASS SONS OF *BEEPS*!!!!! I *BEEPING* GO THROUGH SO MUCH *BEEPING* TROUBLE TO MOVE HERE AND WAS YOUR *BEEPING* MASCOT FOR TWENTY *BEEPING* YEARS, AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO LEEAAAAVVEEEEEEEE????? YOU ARE SO *BEEPING* UNGRATEFUL!!!!"

I stopped, panting slightly from the outburst. Oh, it was so unfair…the Tower had been like a home to me…a place where I could live in peace away from people. And now they were making _me_ leave?? Humans…always so insensitive…

I glowered at him for a while longer, then spread my wings and took off. I knew when I wasn't wanted…

I could see the relief etched plainly on his face as I flapped…stupid baka…

I stopped suddenly, hovering in midair as a wicked grin spread slowly across my features...should I, or should I not? 

Aw heck! Ecruteak could always use another Burned Tower… 

-Ash-

The flash of fire appeared out of thin air, briefly illuminating the night sky so that it appeared as bright as day. 

"Holy Miltank…what was that, Pikachu?" I exclaimed, bolting upright in the makeshift bed that we shared.

"Pikachu pika…" The pokemon responded, turning over grumpily, "Pi pika chu."

"But I know I wasn't dreaming…" I stated defensively, "A flash of white just over the horizon…I _know_ I saw it…I wonder what it could be? Some sort if legendary pokemon, perhaps? Maybe…they really do exist, and with the right tools, I could find it, and capture it! We start the search tomorrow!" My heartbeat quickened as I envisioned myself holding a sparkly pokeball with the words "Legendary pokemon caught by Ash Ketchum, not Gary Oak" inscribed in huge lettering. 

I sighed, snuggling back contentedly into my covers and drifting into dreams of victory.

"One day Pikachu…" I mumbled into a pillow, "one day…you'll see…I'll be the greatest…uh-huh…I'll beat Gary with…that pokemon…one…day…"

~Brief interruption~

Lugia: Yeah right…dream on!!!!

pinkdragonflame: Well…technically, he _is_ dreaming…

Ho-oh: _And_ snoring! *snickers* A little _too_ loudly, though…can I fry him? Oh pleasepleasepleaseplease_please_???

pinkdragonflame: *firmly* I think you've caused enough destruction for one day.

Ho-oh: Awwwwwwwwwwwww…*pouts*

~Back to the fic~

-Uyu-

I watched, semi-concerned as thousands of sages literally scrambled over each other in a frantic rush to escape from the smoldering remains of what used to be the trademark of Ecruteak City. Beside me, my pokemon nudged his head under a hand, seemingly disturbed by the situation.

"Will they be alright?" I heard him ask nervously as the local fire department Squirtle arrived on the scene. I smiled comfortingly, stroking the smooth skin gently as I replied.

"Yeah. They'll be just fine."

My grin broadened as I lifted the small orange lizard into my arms. The flame at the tip of his tail burnt brightly, particularly obvious at a few inches' notice, but it was the eyes that truly captivated me. They were large, and a beautiful shade of turquoise that seemed to be constantly shimmering with life. Trust…loyalty…happiness…they were all reflected clearly in those twin orbs amidst various other emotions and memories- happy or sad. Yet…I could sense that there was another aspect to them…a darker realm, buried deep within the carelessness of everyday life. It was the strangest feeling that I had had from the very first day set my sights on him, but I could not shake it off. I just knew that he was meant for something far greater…what it was though, remained a mystery.

As it was, the Charmander curled up comfortably in my arms, a soft, warm ball that was filled with love.

_Sleep tight, my little Akari…_I thought affectionately, pulling my jacket over its body.

_Akari…light…the light of the world…_The words tugged at my conscience almost as often as I tried to forget them. It was strange really…the way I met my pokemon.      

I had wished, more than anything, for a Charmander. And that Charmander had appeared. Akari had stumbled onto my doorstep one day, lost and hurt and beaten. I took it in, nursed it back to health, and claimed it as my own. The name had formed itself on my lips when I first called out to it, and it had responded willingly, almost as if it had been expecting me.

Almost as if we were meant to be…

I shook my head, laughing at my own naivety.

It's just a name…plus, lotsa people find wild pokemon by chance. It was probably just pure dumb luck…

Gravel crunched under the soles of my trainers as I stared my way across a deserted road.

Then, I heard a voice speaking in a distant corner of my brain. It rung softly in my mind, melting into my own thoughts so discreetly that I wondered if I had imagined it all…

"Or it might have been destiny…" 

I froze on the spot.

_No way…_I swallowed shakily, unable to keep my eyes from darting around in an attempt to locate the speaker.

Nothing. The street was empty. Everyone was either at the Tower or at home.

I gave my surroundings a final glance before turning on my heels and hurrying down a well-lit path. I may not have been superstitious, but journeying in the dark in a _ghost_ town tended to get on your nerves.

_There's no one here…_I repeatedly assured myself, _no one's stupid enough to travel through this creepy place at night. Heck, I bet that even the residents stay home…_

I looked down at the sleeping form of Akari. He sure picked a heck of a time to zonk out…

A sudden breeze whipped up, ruffling my hair and chilling me inside out.  I gritted my teeth to prevent them from chattering.

_This is not good…this is not good…this is not good…_

I took in a deep breath, quickening my pace.

_At least things can't get any worse…_

A clap of thunder followed this opinion, followed closely by a torrent of water.

"Oh crap…" I silently cursed under my breath, running wildly through the storm in desperation. If I didn't find shelter soon, I would probably catch my death of cold!

A tree provided me with a temporary rain-free zone as I leaned against it, panting for breath. There was no lightning, so I figured that I was relatively safe. For the moment at least… 

I peeled open my now-dripping jacket, checking on Akari. It wasn't long before I realized that the lazy lug had slept through it all, the baka!

The faint sound of laughter reached my ears, only just audible over the howling gale. 

I blinked.

Nah… 

~~Lugia: Woah, Ho-ey…you torched the Tin Tower!

Ho-oh: Well, they made me mad…and you know how mad I get when I'm…mad…

Lugia: Right…-_-;;; I'll just pretend that I know what you're talking about, okay?

Ho-oh: Sure.

(Suicune appears)

Suicune: Hey guys, I just saw the weirdest thing-

Lugia: Did it have anything to do with the Tin Tower, a whole lotta smoke, and little sages running about?

Suicune: Yeah actually…how'd you know?

Lugia: Oh…just a wild guess…

Ho-oh: *Gulps* Uh-huh…*_Ohpleasedon'tletOfficerJennyfindout*_ Just end the fic already!!!~~

Muahahahaha!

The end.

For now.

Ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Juz click the lil blue button below. ^-^


	2. Cheesy caramel corn chaos

Of Phoenix Feathers and Dragon Wings

Ch2

Disclaimer: I still don't own pokemon. I do own a pair of huge green sunglasses and a horribly mutilated Bio book, though.

pinkdragonflame: Arrrrgh!!! Bio test tml!!! Help me somebody!! ANYBODY!!!!

(Lugia and Ho-oh appear)

pinkdragonflame: -_-;;; Anybody but you two…

Lugia: Oooooh… *peeks at undecipherable words & pictures* …this is cool…

pinkdragonflame: There's a difference between "cool" and "torture", you know?

Lugia: Yeah…but this is COOL!! Hey-check this out…an…air…reo…no, that's not right…an…a…robe…

pinkdragonflame: -_-;; Anaerobic…

Lugia: Hehe…oh yeah…anaerobic resignation. 

Ho-oh: It's_ respiration_. Are you sure you're wearing your contacts? 

Lugia: For the fiftieth-and-final-time: YES! Why d'ya keep bugging me about it?

Ho-oh: Well…it could be due to the fact that you teleported us to Alaska. Twice. Then drove an Eevee sled into _seven_ stop signs. And asked that fat old Seel if she was your long-lost uncle…

Lugia: _Alright already_…its not my fault-the salt water gets into everything…. *removes contacts and pops a new pair in* There, case closed.  Sheesh, you make it sound as though I sank the SS Anne or something like that…

** Scene switches to sea. The SS Anne has a suspiciously Lugia-shaped hole in it's middle, and is sinking slowly and dramatically. 

Ash: *runs in slow-mo to Misty, who is standing at the edge of the deck and about to jump over the railing* Don't do it! If we die, we die together!

Misty: *rolls eyes*You've gotta be kidding me…*throws pokeballs* Staryu! Goldeen! Poliwhirl! I choose you! I dunno about you Ash, but I'm ditching this joint! *leaps in and swims to safety* 

Ash: Misty!!! T_T *drops to knees* Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!**

Lugia:…

pinkdragonflame: Glucose respiration water! Energy fermentation sternum smoking bronchus alveolus… Haha! Too bad for Ash that his Squirtle went on strike…

Ho-oh: Oh help! She's speaking BIO!!! The horror!!!!

pinkdragonflame: Trachea pharynx? Say what?

Ho-oh: Ahhhhhh! I can't take it!!! *flies off, screeching insanely*

~~So…where did we leave off? Oh yes…Ho-oh gets kicked out of his Tin Tower and pretty much demolishes it. Ash is snoring in a bed with Pikachu at his side, drooling as he dreams of food. And Uyu hears weird voices and laughter in his head and figures that he's insane. So…we'll just move on from there…~~

-Lugia-

"You touched his mind??! With_out_ informing the Council or myself first? That's reckless, Suicune; you're gonna get us all into trouble."

I glared angrily at the dog-like pokemon who had just entered. Unfortunately however, he paid no heed to my comment-just plopped himself onto a rug and smiled.

"I know he's the one, Lugie…I can feel it…"

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you, some sort of psychic or something?"

"No." He stated, stretching out comfortably, "I'm a Water-Type. It says so in the Pokedex."

"You mean it _would_ say so in the Pokedex." I reminded, "No human has ever found out yet. And that's exactly why you should be more wary. Remember: all they care about is catching us. They're manipulative, double-faced *beeps* who don't give a damn about how we feel. All they think about are themselves, and they'll do anything in their power to get what they want. There are no such things as exceptions. None of them can be trusted."

Suicune remained silent. The conversation had reached a very sensitive area and we both knew it.

I was almost glad when a sudden shout from outside diverted our attention.

"OI! LUGIA! OPEN UP BEFORE I DROWN OUT HERE!!!"

I didn't even have to use my powers to figure out who that was…

"Ho-oh…" Came a snigger from the rug as I got off the couch and opened the stone door. The bird was standing outside, carefully balancing an assortment of bags and boxes on his wings.

"Where were you?" I asked shortly, "I heard about your escapade at the Tin Tower and figured you'd show up sooner or later. But not _this_ late."

He grinned, though it was only vaguely visible over the mountain of things he was carrying.

"Well, I realized that I left without taking any of my stuff with me. Not that I had much stuff to begin with," He added, "But they're pretty much done for now. So I stopped by Bill's PokeMart in Cerulean and bought fifty bags of popcorn. And some Coke too, of course."

I sighed. Some things never changed. Not even in a hundred years…

"Whatever…just don't get yourself drunk in here." I cautioned, "Cause if you do, I'll have to throw you outside until you sober up. And I don't think you'd want that, would you?"

He scowled at me, dumping his purchases on my doorstep.

"Aw…shaddup…you know how much I hate water…"

"Yeah…I do…"

With that, I rushed at him, grabbed him by the tail feathers, and flung him off the narrow path that he was standing on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screeched, falling almost twenty feet before he landed with a satisfying "SPLOOSH" in the pool below. I would have burst out laughing at the sight of the ten-foot turkey floundering about in a poolful of water, but a certain cat-like pokemon had just chosen that particular moment to appear, carrying with him some disturbing news.

"Let's go. The Wise Trio have called a Council meeting. It's about the human, Uyu."

I felt my jaw drop, and even Suicune poked his head out of the cave in interest.

"He's the one."

"No way…" I mumbled. Suicune…he had been _right_…but then again…I felt it too…I somehow knew that the lost Guardian had returned even though I never admitted it…

Maybe they were right…maybe I _was_ afraid…

I swallowed nervously. I couldn't…not yet anyway…it was too sudden…

"I guess we'd better get going, then." Suicune said softly, glancing at me for approval.

"I…I…just…" The words had already formed in my brain, but I couldn't seem to voice them out. I just needed more time…

Mewtwo looked at me carefully. He may not have been able to read my mind, but my reaction told him everything he needed to know.

"Lugia, you needn't come…I will explain to them…perhaps later, when you are ready."

I smiled at him, suddenly grateful, though I hated myself inside. _What are you doing, Lugia? Why are you giving in to your fears? It's not like you did anything wrong at all…it was Ho-oh who did it…not you…why should you suffer?_

I wished that I could just listen to that voice…just listen, and forget my guilt. But I knew it was impossible. If I had been stronger…if I had been more careful…he never would have had to die…it was all…my fault…

"LUUUUUGGGGGGIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I spun around, startled.

"Ho-oh…" Suicune giggled, "you forgot about him."

I sighed. That air-headed bird was just too much trouble than he was worth. 

"You go ahead." I said, turning to Mewtwo. "Ho-ey and I'll come later." The latter nodded silently.

"Suicune…are you ready?"

"You bet!"

I watched as the pale blue light engulfed them both…growing brighter and brighter until suddenly…they were gone.

-Ho-oh-

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…" I muttered sullenly, trudging back up the slope. Slopping water all over the place, I might add. That darned Lugia! He _knew_ I couldn't swim…I must've swallowed about a half-pint of disgusting pond water in the process of trying to stay afloat…YUCK!!!

"I'm gonna murder him…" I vowed under my breath, "First, I'll fry him, then I'll zap him, then I'll peck him to pieces…and when that's done, I'll fry him again! Stupid baka…I HATE water…"

Strangely enough, when I finally got to the top, the sea slug wasn't laughing his guts out like I'd expected. In fact, he seemed almost somberly serious.

"What's the matter?" I snapped, "Didn't stay in there long enough to please you?"

"Shut up, you insensitive reject from KFC!!!!!" He shouted suddenly, swatting at me with his tail, "I have no idea where you left your brains, but they're evidently not here!"

"You've got a lot of nerve telling me that _I'm_ insensitive, you dragon wannabe!" I shot back, trying to flame him before I realized that all I was producing was a great deal of steam. Dumb water… "You know I can't stand being wet!"

"Well, it's your own problem for not opening your _wings, _brain of Psyduck!" Came the counter as the slimy freak hurled an Aeroblast in my direction.

 I dodged the attack, giving him a nice dose of my Zap Cannon before replying, "_You_ try opening your wings when the ground is hurtling up to you at 150 miles per hour!" 

"I see somebody finally learned to count!" BOOM!

"Yeah well, at least I know the meaning of the word 'count'!" BZZACK!

"Turkey!" BOOM!

"Prehistoric reptile with a fossilized, nonfunctional, walnut-sized brain!" BZZACK!

"If mine is walnut-sized, yours must be _peanut_-sized!" BOOM!

Finally, twenty-nine Zap Cannons and thirty-three Aeroblasts later, we were too exhausted to do anything but pant.

"This-is-all-your-fault-" Lugia managed to choke out, "if-you-hadn't-been-so-hasty-back-then-none-of-this-would-have-happened-"

I stared at him. _That_ was what it was all about?! Baka…he was probably still blaming himself from letting it happen…

"You-you-really-are-an-idiot-" I gasped, fanning myself with a wing, "D'ya-really-think-that-beating-yourself-up-now-will-do-anything? It's-too-late-for-that-and-damn-I-think-I'm-hyperventilating-"

He looked as though he was about to smile.

"Stupid-bird-"

"S-s-s-shaddup!"

-The Wise Elder aka Sam-

I gazed at the faces before me, trying to appear professional. At the very edge of the crowd, I saw Mewtwo rolling his eyes. Oh right…he could probably sense that, couldn't he? Darn…

One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…I paused. Nine? There were eleven Legendaries. Unless…

I narrowed my eyes. _Of course…those two…_

_"That's right," _Mewtwo's voice spoke up. Which was pretty scary, considering the fact that it was in my head and all, "_Lugia and Ho-oh will be coming later…"_

_Or not at all. _I replied telepathically, watching as the pokemon's expression visibly changed and he glared at me angrily.

_"They will be here."_

In any case, we must get started. We have many matters to discuss today, some of which concerns yourself.

_"I refuse to go. The boy has nothing to do with me."_

_I see your point…then it can only be-_

_"They will not agree…"_ The pokemon interrupted, _"They have been away from humanity too long to return now. We all have."_

They have no choice.

-Ho-oh-

"You're kidding…so they finally found the twelfth Guardian, huh?" I asked, cramming a wingful of popcorn into my beak. Lugia nodded, chewing thoughtfully on a Magikarp. We were currently perched on another path, this one dangerously close to the water's edge. I eyed him cautiously, having no intention of getting wet twice in one day.

"I still think of it…all the time…" He drooped his head sadly, letting out a long, mournful wail. The sound echoed throughout the cavern, scaring several Zubat from the rafters.

I frowned.

"Y'know…it had nothing to do with you…" I began cautiously, knowing how touchy he could get whenever the matter was brought up, "He was crazy; I had to do it…"

"It was my fault for letting my guard down." He answered bitterly, flinging a fishtail into the lake before us, "He took the blow that was meant for me and everything just went downhill from there."

I sighed. Why'd he have to be so stubborn?

"Anyway, it's over now." I tried to sound cheerful, "It's over, and it'll never happen again…"

"I suppose…"

"But it's kinda weird isn't it?" I asked, abruptly changing the subject, "I mean-all the Legendaries are Guardians, but not all Guardians are Legendaries. Like the Wise Trio. They're Guardians, but they aren't pokemon. Strange, huh? I bet they're pretty pissed at me though…probably may never forgive me…"

I broke off. I was babbling, and we both knew it. It was my way of getting rid of nervousness, as he probably already figured out.

"They should forgive you. They're sages." The dragon replied with a grim chuckle. 

I laughed vaguely. 

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

I paused for a bit, then chanced another question.

"So…are you going for the meeting?"

"I suppose…but not before _this_!"

The whack came as a surprise, and the next thing I knew, I had tumbled, headfirst, into the cold, chilly, not-at-all-nice pool that I had been trying to avoid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! LLLUUUUUUUUUUUGGIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Suicune-

The Council was held inside a huge, overly-white building located somewhere on Mount Silver. It wasn't a _bad_ place; except for the fact that there were no proper chairs and everybody was expected to meditate on a half-hourly basis. Unfortunately for us, it also had the amazing ability to amplify the smallest of whispers, meaning that Lugia and Ho-oh's shouting match wasn't exactly the most welcomed of attractions.

As the various profanities and curses reverberated throughout the dome-like structure, announcing the arrival of the last two Legendaries, Celebi began distributing the cotton wool he had saved for just such an occasion.

"Thanks," I said, stuffing it into my ears. I was quite sure he couldn't hear me, but it never hurt to be polite.

At the front of the room, two of the Wise Trio were sprawled out on top of each other with little swirls in their eyes. The last, presumably the Elder, was massaging his temples. I could almost picture him saying, "First the Tower…now this…" 

After about ten minutes, the two finally entered the Council room. I almost laughed out loud at their appearances-Ho-oh was sopping wet, and Lugia's shiny feathers were blanketed by a layer of popcorn.

Judging by the number of snickers that were arising, I figured that the others pretty much felt the same way.

"Say a word and die." Lugia muttered, obviously irritated, as he stood before the Trio. Ho-oh just fumed silently, grimacing as the water formed a puddle at his feet.

The Elder shook his head.

"All right…what happened _this_ time?"

"_Nothing_." The two growled in unison, glaring at each other. The matter wasn't pursued.

"In any case, we need your help for the matter at hand. You see-"

I turned to Celebi, mouthing the words "do you have more cotton?". He shook his head apologetically.

_Shoot…_I covered my ears with my paws, bracing myself for the impending screams, _I'm too young to lose my sense of hearing…_

And, as predicted, less than five seconds later came a pair of shrieks that I could've sworn made the floor beneath me quake.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT??????????!!!!!!!!!!"

-Lugia-

What a day…first Ho-oh decides to moves in with me, then I get bombarded by packets of caramelized popcorn, and just when you think that things just couldn't get any better, Sam goes along and announces that he wants me to seek out the Guardian-Who-Is-Currently-A-Human and bring him before the Council. As a _person_, I might add. Imagine _me_ walking around as one of _them_. 

No way…there was _no way_ they were getting me to do this…

"I'd rather be turned into a Goldeen and strapped to Ketchum's backpack." I replied through gritted teeth. Next to me, Ho-oh's face took on a "Not-For-All-The-Bird-Seed-In-The-World" look. Oh well…at least I had support… 

"Well…we sorta figured that you'd say no…so we'll offer you a deal."

I clamped my wings over my head. __

"Lalala…I'm not listening…"

"A years' supply of sushi."

I almost facefaulted. _That_ was their big deal? Heck, even _Ho-ey_ could be more creative!

"Plus new, waterproof furniture and an en-suite Jacuzzi." 

I bit my lip…oh the horror…

"And cable."

Justsaynojustsaynojustsayno… 

"Argh…make it five years and I'm in…"  
  


Stupid guy knew exactly how to wangle bargains…

Ho-oh looked at them obstinately. "I'm not going to do it!" He insisted. "You can't make me!"

"An unlimited supply of popcorn and a pent house at the new Tin Tower."

The phoenix seemed interested in spite on himself.

"An _unlimited_ supply of popcorn?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Caramel with extra cheese."

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" The bird was practically drooling on the spot.

The Elder smiled at us toothily.

"It is agreed, then. You begin tomorrow…"

~~Lugia: Caramel with extra cheese? That's disgusting…

Ho-oh: It's _good_; you've just never tried it!

Lugia: I've never dared to…

Ho-oh: I will now change the subject to save face…Notice that none of the trainers appeared in this chapter?

Lugia: Yeah…I guess pinkdragonflame forgot about them until it was too late…such a pity, huh?

Ho-oh: Lugie…

Lugia: Uh-huh?

Ho-oh: Would you _really_ want to be a Goldeen strapped to Ash's backpack?

Lugia: -_-;;; I think all that Coke is finally getting to you…

(Officer Jenny drives up)

OJ: Hi! Are you Ho-oh, the legendary rainbow phoenix pokemon?

Ho-oh: Yep, that's me!

OJ: You're under arrest for offensive conduct, destruction of property, and the demolition of the Tin Tower without permission.

Lugia: o.O You can actually get _permission_ to do stuff like that??!

Ho-oh: Erm…actually I'm Moltres…Ho-oh lives on Victory Road.

OJ: Oh, sorry! You wouldn't be able to describe him, would you?

Ho-oh: Well…he's about my height and weight…except that he's orange, and has a lot of flames burning all over the place.

OJ: (jotting everything down into her Officer-Jenny-Notebook) Okay…thanks! (drives off)

Lugia: (staring at dust trail) Moltres is gonna kill you…

Ho-oh: (opening can of Coke) Yeah…I know…~~

Muahahahaha!

The end (again).

For now.

Ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Juz click the lil blue button below. ^-^


	3. Oh the horror! We have FINGERS!

Of Phoenix Feathers and Dragon Wings

Ch3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lugia and co. Which is probably a relief for them…

~~Hiiii! It's me again^-^!! I'm currently super bored, and in the midst of studying for a big Physics test that I will probably fail. Didja ever notice how the tests seem to be pretty far away until the night before the first one, and then you realized how little you've studied, and how many there are in a week? I mean-my teachers crammed like seven of them into five days!! How can they do that.??! It's torture I tell ya!! Anywayz…ignore my ranting…I'm just…bored…and…bored…and…bored…~~

A/N: Since we've been starting off with L&H for the past two chaps, lets have a change of pace and head down to Victory Road shall we^^?

pinkdragonflame: *speaking into Ridiculously Large Microphone* Aloha from Victory Road! Here, you will find the finest assortment of fresh fruit and vegetables in Kanto!

**Scene switches to Erika, who is selling flowers to a Golem. 

Erika: And make sure to water them thrice a day, Golem. They're very sensitive, you know?

Golem: Goooolem! Gol! Golmmm!(Sure thing! I've got a cousin who's a Staryu)**

Erika: Good^-^!**

pinkdragonflame: I said 'fruit and vegetables', not flowers…-_-;;

Erika: Oops^^…sorry…

pinkdragonflame: Never mind…

(Suddenly, a weird squawking sound is heard)

Moltres: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING??!! I DIDN'T TORCH NO TIN TOWER!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE TIN TOWER IS!!!! OJ: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. *crams Moltres into a Master Ball* Now stay in there like a good criminal until we get to the station.

pinkdragonflame: oO Riiiiight…anywayz, *holds up mike and charges forward* on with the fic! 

~~Soooo…where'd we leave off? Oh yeah…The Wise Trio call a meeting-thingy ne? And Lugia and Ho-oh spend yet another day bashing each other up. We'll just move on from there…and for once, we'll start off with a human^^!!~~

-Ash-

"I choose you!"

The trainer before me hurled the pokeball forth with surprising dexterity, portraying experience that betrayed his age. I watched, unruffled, as the electric pokemon appeared in a flash of light.

"_Rai_!"

A Raichu…it wouldn't be much of a match for-

"Bulbasaur! Go!!"

"_Bulbaa!!"_

The two pokemon circled each other warily. I narrowed my eyes, noticing the expression on the Raichu's furry face. It was _smiling._ Almost as if it couldn't care less about the battle! What was going on??

"_Raai!!_" Before I could react; before I could even register the fact that my Bulbasaur was in danger, it struck. Landing a Mega Kick neatly on the side of my Bulbasaur's head, it followed up with a series of tail lashes, finishing with a perfectly timed Thunderbolt. 

I blinked. It had all happened so fast…Bulbasaur didn't have a chance…

"Bulbasaur…good job…return…" The words seemed hollow and empty, even to me…I couldn't accept the fact that I had _lost_…

Oh well…it was just one round…I tried to assure myself, you'll beat him next time… 

The trainer-Uyu, he called himself-recalled his pokemon too.

"Great battle." He said easily, "Are you ready for the next one?"

Brown hair…green eyes…and the typical training attire that so many wore…he had seemed like your everyday Johto Champion wannabe. I thought that an easy victory was at hand when I challenged him…

Perhaps I was wrong…

No! I will not lose!!! 

I pushed back the messy black curls that hung over my ears.

"I choose Squritle!"

"_Squirtle squirt!_"

The turtle pokemon appeared with a cry. It looked cute, but I alone knew it's true potential. It was a winner.

Uyu just grinned.

"Anrui!" He called, releasing his next fighter.

It was a Vaporeon. Anrui was a Vaporeon, and a pretty high-level one by the looks if it.  

"_Vaaapooor…_" It ruffled its fins, staring at Squritle imperiously. The latter responded with a Water Gun, but it never connected. 

The water-based relation of Eevee merely sidestepped, bringing its tail around with amazing speed.

I winced at the sickening THWAK that emerged when the blow connected. _Squritle…_

But there was no denying it…I, Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master, had just lost two pokemon to a village nobody.

I recalled my pokemon with a frown. What was I doing wrong? Squritle and Bulbasaur were two of my best…and yet they had fallen…

My gaze fell on the pokemon that stood beside me. Squirtle and Bulbasaur _were_ powerful, but they weren't the _most _powerful. He could do it for sure…

"Go! Pikachu!"

The mouse-like pokemon leapt forward immediately, cheeks glowing and teeth bared. A warm sensation stirred from deep within…_he wants to win…for me…_

"_Pikapii!!_" 

"I saw this one coming…" Uyu said confidently, "Go get 'em, Akari!"

The Charmander at his side instantly charged forward.

"_Chhaaaaarrrr_!!"

"Pikachu! Look out!" The words tore themselves from my throat. We couldn't afford to take any hits at all! "Agility!"

I watched in satisfaction as the pokemon became nothing more than a yellow blur. _Now I've got him…_

But the Charmander didn't seem remotely intimidated. It just stood there, as if admiring the impressive display until suddenly-

"Wha-!" I stared in disbelief. It had gone; vanished into thin air! Had Uyu recalled it without my knowing?

"_PIKAA!!!_" 

I froze. _No way…it couldn't be…_

But it was. Akari had re-appeared, and was looking very pleased indeed. Next to it lay an unmoving bundle of fur that could only be…Pikachu…

"Pikachu!!!" I yelled, running to his side. "Are you okay?? Speak to me buddy?"

Nothing…he was totally out of it. As I gently lifted the limp body into my arms, realization hit me: Akari hadn't turned invisible; it had just moved too fast to be seen…but…how was that possible? Unless…

"You have a secret stash of Rare Candy, don't you?" I accused.

"Huh?"

-Ho-oh-

_This is not good…this is SO not good…_

I wiggled my toes around in my "sneakers" as Sam called it. I had been walking around in Goldenrod for hours on end, and my feet were killing me.

It had been forever since I had last been in my human form, and I had completely forgotten what it felt like to be viewing the ground from below a height of six feet. The new sensations of hair and arms also puzzled me…how in the heck was I supposed to get around without drawing attention? Besides, people were such ungainly creatures… flying was _so _much simpler. And less time-consuming… 

_And less painful…_I reminded myself, rubbing the multiple bruises that I had attained while trying to master the control over my new, or rather, _old_ body. _Why couldn't they just have wings?_

"Ho-oh, I presume?" A voice whispered in my ear. I tried to turn, but only succeeded in getting my legs tangled and falling heavily to the ground.

Of all the humiliating things… 

"Yeaw." I replied somewhat thickly, hauling myself to my feet. The prospect of speaking through a mouth instead of a beak would definitely take some getting used to…

The speaker was a man, probably in his late twenties, with dark brown hair and soft gray eyes. He was wearing a cloak of some sort, and had the image of a Dragonite printed on one sleeve of his crimson shirt. It seemed oddly familiar…

_Hang on…he shouldn't know…no human knows.._. I gulped, suddenly afraid. "H-howdchu-"

The man just smiled. "Everything will be explained in due time. Come with me. I think you could use my assistance as much as I could use yours."

I just stared blankly. _Go with him? No way!  Yet, I need his help…and…he does seem kind enough…maybe even trustworthy…_

Darned conflicting conscience!! 

_Oh heck…_I finally decided, nodding, _if he tries anything funny, I'll just morph back and fry him…_

"I'm afraid I don't have any other form of transportation. I trust that you won't mind a short flight…" With that, he released a large, dragon-like pokemon. It peered down its rounded snout in curiosity, fanning the turquoise wings.

"Am I to carry the flame-headed one?" I heard it ask.

Flame-headed??! Of all the- 

"Yes, you are to carry him." The man merely laughed at the comment, "And be nice; he's more important than he looks."

*BEEPING* RIGHT!!!

The Dragonite grunted it's understanding, then extended a claw to its trainer, who grasped on and was lifted to a spot at the base of the creature's neck. I followed suit, abruptly realizing how far away the ground seemed…

Then, without warning, it spread its wings wide and leaped into the air. The sudden start surprised me, and I found myself hanging on for dear life. 

"Ooooh no…" I squeezed my eyes shut, willing my stomach to stop lurching along with the pokemon.

"What's the matter? I would've imagined that you had no problems with flying," Came the voice from behind.

Yeah, I didn't…when I was the one doing it!!! This was nothing sort of a nightmare!!

"Me no haf waiings," I managed to squeak, before a sharp turn had me cowering in fear. What if I fell? Humans weren't exactly the most talented of fliers…

A pair of strong arms encircled me, and I was shocked enough to look up.

What the- 

"It's alright. You won't fall. See?"

I blinked. He was…_protecting_ me…

No one had ever done that before…

As a child…I had spent most of my years wandering around…without a family or even friends …

As a pokemon, I had Sam and the others…but who was I to them? Just another face in a world where power decides your future…

No one had ever…_really _been there for me…not even when I needed them the most…

Not when I laughed…not when I cried…not when I…killed…

I had become so used to fending for myself that I had forgotten what it meant to be loved, and to love in return…

And now, I was being taught by a complete stranger.

-Reicho-

So…Ho-oh had found a helper, which was probably as fortunate as it was ironic. A Guardian having to depend on the Guarded…how utterly pathetic…

With his currently dulled knowledge of the ways of Man, it was surprising that he had managed to figure out that he had five fingers, let alone feet. The speech would also take time to perfect…but then again, the Fiery One had always been a fast learner. He'd pull through just fine.

The other, though, worried me…

Lugia had drawn himself away from people long before I, or any of the other Guardians for that matter, had even approached him. He'd suffered greatly at the hands of what was meant to be his mother, and as such, developed a deep sense fear-maybe even hatred-for the other kind. It was an impression so deep that not even Erisuu, with her sweet, comforting words could erase it. Though the Guardian of Happiness had been severely distressed by his plight and tried to numb the sadness with carefully chosen lines, I knew from the start that he would have to face it eventually. No use living in the past, especially if you had nothing worth holding on to. I confronted the would-be Legendary a few days later, presenting him with a knife, and announcing that he had two choices: Either to accept what happened, let go, and move on with his life. Or to end everything with one easy stroke, and find comfort in death.  

You could probably guess which option he chose.

Less that a week after that, the newly recruited Sea Guardian was instilled, and given a proper place beneath the stars. He appreciated the blunt courtesy that had been offered, and gave the post his all, saying that he would never allow anyone to suffer the way he had. But the scar never faded, and probably never would…

That combined with the event at Blackthorn…

_He can't trust them…he won't…and that will complicate things a bit…_I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking hard. Ho-oh had managed to somewhat accommodate his guilty feelings, but the dragon hadn't. He was far too susceptible to emotional hurt than it was good for him…and worse still-he didn't know how to handle himself when it came to such situations! 

"Weak…" I murmured absently, fingering a jet-black lock that had managed to loosen itself from the bun at the back of my head. That was my description of most things-weak, pathetic, and not worth my time. Even if it wasn't entirely true, it certainly managed to uphold my cold image, and the reputation of the Guardian of Fate as a whole. Of course, that sent Orai barking at me a lot more than it was necessary, him being the honest Truth bearer that he is…

Sometimes I hate this life…if you could call it one, that is…

Anyway, Ho-oh had been turned back into a red haired, crimson-eyed, scrawny twig of thirteen, and- better still-had found an ally in Lance, the Dragon Master; Champion of Johto.

He may not have had brains, but he certainly had luck-I'll give him that. Lugia, on the other hand…

_He must find an aide…he cannot do without it…but he will not do so by himself…perhaps…just a prod in the right direction…_

I closed my eyes, channeling my powers such that they flitted just beyond the reach of inquisitive Psychic minds.

_Sorry old chum…but you can't fail us; not this time…there's too much at stake._

-Lugia-

The image in the still waters of the pond stared back at me sadly; the silver bangs fluttering slightly in the wind. How long I had stared into that horrible mirror of my past, I will never know, but what I _did_ manage to register was that one minute I was standing alone, and the next, had come face to face with the "^^"-looking features of the Water Guardian himself.

"Heeeeya!" The oversized dog beamed, completely overlooking the fact that I had been fighting back the urge to scream and run for my life. "How's it going?'

I grunted angrily. There was a typical Suicune-style entrance for you-subtly dramatic; cheesy greetings…he hadn't changed in the least. Then again…when was the last time I saw him? Twelve hours ago? How much was a guy supposed to change in that amount of time?

Get a grip, Lugia…you're freaking yourself out… 

"Whadaya want?" I snapped, averting my gaze in a nanosecond. I hated it when he put on that "I-am-so-kwaii-so-tell-me-what's-up" look. Mainly because I could never resist…

"Reicho told me to make sure that you were getting on the right track," He smiled, undaunted, "says he wants you to make a friend. Fast."

"A friend? With a human? You feelin' alright, oh great-and-powerful herald of good news? I don't even have friends that are _pokemon_."

Suicune looked thoughtful as he lay down where he stood. Right _on_ _top _the water's surface, that is. Freaky…

"Ho-oh's your friend." He commented, licking his paws in apparent unconcern. "And…so am I," He added as an afterthought.

"That's different," I growled vaguely. "Besides, we're more of acquaintances…not-well…you know…"

"Ahh…" He didn't sound in the least bit convinced. "Better change that soon though; the guys at the top are getting pretty restless. They think something's coming up soon…something big…"

"Whatever it is, I sure they can handle it," I retorted, refusing to budge an inch, "the Guardians always do. It's their job."

"But you forget…we're Guardians too…" He seemed distracted…distant…almost…_worried_…

Suicune was _never_ worried.

"Whatever…" I mumbled, turning to leave. "Tell the shrimp-head that I ain't doing it. I can get along just fine on my own, thank you very much."

"You're strange, you know that?" 

I halted, the words ringing in my ears.

"What?!!"

If it wasn't for the fact that he was a well-respected keeper of peace and tranquility in this world, I would've gutted him on the spot.

"You're…strange…" He repeated, cocking his head slightly, "You were tortured by them, hated them, then vowed to protect them and hated them some more! Yet you must've loved them to agree to such a mission. Reicho saved you, and you would probably give up your life for him…yet…you refuse to perform such a simple task for his sake…you're a puzzle, Lugia. A puzzle that I just can't seem to figure out. I can only watch out for you, and advise you, and guide you on your way. But I suppose that no one can possibly control your decisions now, can they?"

I grinned wolfishly. "Nope. Not anymore. And I only agreed because of the free cable…"

"If you say so…take care of yourself then?"

"Don't I always?"

He smiled warmly. "Often enough…"

And then, with a flash of blue and an odd tinkling sound, he was gone.

~~Lugia: An "odd tinkling sound"? That's just so corny…

Ho-oh: *chugs down 25l bottle of Coke* Makes him sound like Tinkerbell.

pinkdragonflame: *mental piccy of Ho-oh in a sparkly tutu with frilly tape-on fairy wings* Hmm…not bad…

Ho-oh: You're kidding…

pinkdragonflame: ^^ *envisions cute lil wand with a huge star at the top* 

Ho-oh: _Please_ be kidding…

pinkdragonflame: ^_________________^

Ho-oh: *brandishing empty Coke bottle* I'm warning you-I'm armed!!!

pinkdragonflame: *morphing into Pinky, the Giant Pink Dragon of Doom* So am I…*bares teeth*

Ho-oh: I'm not afraid of some oversized gecko!!! *grabs Lugia and uses him as a poke-shield*

Lugia: -_-;; The courage you display never ceases to amaze me… __

pinkdragonflame: Stay tuned, pokefans^^, I'm sure he'll be more than willing with a little persuasion…*sharpens claws*

Ho-oh: oO Eep!!~~

Okay…before I end, I'd like to thank fire fox and Laura & Jap Dragon for reviewing^^ *hands fire fox a Ho-oh plushie, and Laura & Jap Dragon a Lugia plushie*

Also, thankies to the ppl who (actually) read this^^ *drives truckload of muffins over to sal's fic* Keep at it okay? It **should** get more interesting sometime in the near future…*twiddles thumbs*

Muahahahaha!

The end (again again).

For now.

Ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Juz click the lil blue button below. ^-^


End file.
